


Say You Won't Let Go

by Phantasticbeasts



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drunk Dan Howell, Drunk Phil, Family, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Not graphic vomiting, Phanfiction, Say you won't let go, Sick Dan Howell, Songfic, Vomiting, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantasticbeasts/pseuds/Phantasticbeasts
Summary: Based off of the song Say You Won't Let Go by James Arthur. Dan and Phil meet at a wedding and it is disgustingly fluffy. There is drinking and vomit involved but nothing graphic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I'm better at writing from Dan's perspective since I can relate to him more but the idea of Phil taking care of a drunk dan at the end was too cute for me to resist so here you go. Hope you enjoy.

“That was such a lovely ceremony! A bit surreal,” Mum mused smiling up at my father, “it feels like just yesterday we were graduating high school with Janet and Mark, and now here we are celebrating their baby’s wedding!”  
“Time does fly doesn’t it?” Dad chuckled as he led Mum and me into the reception hall, “Before you know it you’ll be crying at your baby’s wedding.” Dad looked at me smirking slightly.  
“Ugh, Dad, please don’t get her going on that.” I groaned. He ruffled my hair slightly, to which I let out another groan, smoothing my fringe back into place.  
“Oh Phil, darling I’m sure you’ll find someone lovely any day now.” Mum smiled at me sympathetically.  
“Don’t get your hopes up” I muttered, “Can we just find our table before Mum dies of wedding fever please?”  
“Oh alright Phil, we’ll stop torturing you with our talk of hope and love now.” Mum rolled her eyes slightly but gave me a reassuring smile “Oh look at that James we’re sat with the Howells we haven’t seen them since high school!”  
“Oh yes they have two sons now as well, one around Phil’s age if I’m not mistaken.” Mum and Dad we’re now just chatting amongst each other, leaving me to trail behind them towards our table. As we arrived at the table Mum and Dad cheerfully greeted a couple that I presumed to be the Howell’s as I sat down next to a boy who looked to be a few years younger than me. His hair was cut almost identically to mine, though lighter in color, and he wore a black suit with a white shirt and a black tie that all seemed just slightly too large on his slim frame. After a second he looked up and gave me a half smile before averting his eyes, intensely watching his own fingers tapping away at the table. My breath caught the second I saw his face, my lord he was beautiful. I stared for a second before faking a cough and excusing myself to get a drink. Thankfully my cousins were kind enough to pay for an open bar so I ordered myself a cocktail and on impulse ordered a second for the gorgeous boy sat at my table. I returned to my seat and cleared my throat before sliding my second drink towards the boy next to me. “Hi, I’m Phil.” I smiled at him shyly, sure that my face was crimson as I spoke.  
“Dan, nice to meet you.”  
His voice was small but it was smooth and gentle like softened ice cream. I looked away and downed about half of my drink before working up the nerve to speak again. “So, uh, what, um what kinds of music do you like?”  
God Phil, you sound like a nervous idiot!  
“Oh well, I love muse! I’ve been listening to their new album non-stop since it came out!” Dan’s eyes lit up as he spoke, and a small blush formed on his cheeks “Sorry, I’m a nerd, you’ve probably never even heard of them.”  
“Are you kidding? Muse is my favorite band! Undisclosed Desires has been stuck in my head all week.” I couldn’t believe my luck I was actually having a successful conversation with quite possibly the most beautiful man I’d ever seen who shared the same favorite band as me. Dan and I launched into a conversation from that point and talked almost non-stop through dinner. As it happened Muse wasn’t our only shared interest, we also shared a love for anime, Kill Bill, video games, and dozens of other past times, it was as if we were made for each other. At one point the conversation came to a lull, it wasn’t at all awkward but I craved his enchanting voice and longed to see the way his face lit up when he talked, and since Dan and I now had a couple of cocktails in us I decided to find out a little bit more about Dan. “So you’ve gotta have like a smokin’ girlfriend right, I mean look at you!”  
He giggled a bit and shook his head “Nope, single as a Pringle, and I lean a bit more towards guys anyways.”  
“Really?” I smiled at this information; “ Well we have that in common with each other as well then.” I smirked at him feeling far more confident and flirtatious after having had a few drinks. “Care to dance?”  
“Of course.” He blushed slightly and grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor. We danced for hours. I don’t know if it was the alcohol or the wedding atmosphere, or just being with Dan, but I was euphoric. For the first time in ages, I felt like I belonged, being with Dan had lifted me over the moon. By the end of the night, our feet were sore from dancing, I was pretty buzzed but Dan was plastered, I couldn’t have been happier. “I hic don’t want you to hic leave me hic this is hic the most fun I’ve ever had.” Dan slurred out.  
“Aww Dan,” I chuckled “let’s have one last dance before we leave then? Yeah”  
“Hehe, ok.” God, he was even adorable drunk.  
“Ok, hold on I have a song I want to request from the DJ.”  
“Oooh what song?”  
“It’s a surprise, you’ll see.” I smiled.  
“Ok, don’t take too long!” He warned and pointed a wobbly finger at me.  
“Ok.” I smiled and walked off to request the song. I returned as the beginning notes of Redemption by Muse began to play and watched Dan’s face split into a grin. We danced for a final time, and by dancing at this point I mean I supported Dan’s weight as I swayed slightly. When the song finished I walked Dan back to the table where our parents were sat chatting and smiling.  
“Oh well there you are, it looks like you boys had a nice night!” Dan’s mum greeted as Dan flopped into the chair next to her leaning his head on her shoulder and smiling. “Yes,” he replied, “Phil is fun. I don’t want Phil to go.” He whispered sleepily.  
“Well, by all means, Phil is welcome to come back with us and leave the Lester’s a slightly less crowded hotel room.” She said, more to me than to Dan, who was drifting off on her shoulder.  
“Really? That would be lovely if it isn’t an inconvenience.” I replied, smiling at her.  
“Of course dear!”  
“Thank you.” I hugged Mum and Dad goodbye and told them that I would see them in the morning.  
We arrived back at the Howell’s house and wished mister and misses Howell a good night before heading into Dan’s room to get ready for bed. I stripped down to my boxers and the t-shirt that I was wearing underneath my suit, folded my clothes, and began to help a very sleepy Dan to undress. Right as I was taking his second shoe off, though, Dan quickly became more alert, looking at me nervously.  
“Dan what’s wrong?” I asked him.  
His lip quivered as he replied, “Phil I, Phil I don’t feel very good.”  
“Oh, Dan let’s get you to the toilet, yeah?”  
He nodded in response as tears began to well in his eyes. I ushered him quickly to the restroom and lowered him next to the toilet. I sat down next to him and rubbed his back for a minute while he sat there shakily before leaning over and gagging into the toilet.  
“Shh you’re ok, just let it out, I’m right here ok,” I continued to whisper soothingly to him as I brushed his fringe back behind his ear. He threw up a couple more times after that, I continued rubbing his back and comforting him the whole time. Finally, when he was finished he grabbed a piece of toilet tissue to wipe off his mouth and muttered, “I think I drank too much.”  
“Yeah, maybe a bit.” I chuckled as he flushed the toilet. He smiled over his shoulder at me and at that moment I felt as if I hadn’t had a sip of alcohol that night. My heart tightened at the sight of him, hair curling from sweat, tears running down his cheeks, pale and shaky, but smiling at me.  
I love him.  
I swallowed as the realization hit me. I loved this boy who I met just a few hours ago but talked with like I’d known for ages. I didn’t tell him then, instead, I pulled him into a hug and stroked his arm.  
“Will you stay?” He whispered quietly.  
“Of course, I’ll stay, I’m right here, always. Let’s get you to bed.”  
He nodded against my chest and I helped him up to brush his teeth and get ready for bed. After about ten minutes I tucked him in and placed the bin from by his desk next to the bed in case he needed to be sick again at night. I climbed in next to him and held him tight.  
I’m never letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave some comments and tell me what you think. I might write more based on the other verses of the songs but no promises.


End file.
